Fustration and Revelation
by SerahSanguine
Summary: Scully is annoyed and highly sexually frustrated. Does Mulder know what he is in for?
1. Chapter one

Mulder had been pissing her off all day, first, it was the stupid case that most likely was not even an X-file, then he so delightfully informed her that they were leaving for a red-eye flight at a stupid time in the morning. He full well knows that she is not a morning person.

On top of all that, he had been throwing her sexual innuendos all day. One of these days she was just going to turn around and bite back. Make him feel all the sexual frustration, the intense lust, the hunger for his body on top of hers. She had been feeling this way for months.

She was sitting in their office, well his office if she was being honest with herself. Sometimes she felt like she was more of a guest even though she had been working with him for nearing seven years. She hadn't got a nameplate or even a desk.

She looked over at him, he was slouched with some file, his deep hazel eyes concentrating on what he was reading. His face was stern and very calm, when he read over certain pieces of information his facial expression would change into confusion and he would pout his lips, occasionally licking them.

_Did he even know how much she wanted to kiss and nibble those lips, especially the bottom one? How much adrenaline had surged through her body every time that he even came close and whispered in her ear? Making her whole body electrified at the prospect of having him soo close, making it crave for his touch. No, he didn't... he didn't have a fucking clue. _

From that point on, everything went to hell. He looked up at her, with a glint in his eyes and gave her the once over like she was some object men fantasize over, an object that men had wet dreams about. She was quite fed up with it now, but today was the day, she was going to do something about it. By giving him the most pleasurable and confusing moments of his life.

She stood up, knowing he was watching her. She slid off her suit jacket from her shoulders, placing it on the back of the chair she was sitting on. Only to 'Accidentally' drop it on the floor. So like any good woman that was wearing tights and a skirt and knew a man was looking. she put her feet together keeping her legs straight and bent over, picking it back up and placing it back on the chair. She knew that little manoeuvre had to get something flowing inside him. She suddenly felt the atmosphere in the room changed dramatically. Their once cold damp office quickly filled with a static charge and the temperature rose by 10 degrees.

She knew his eyes would now be fixated on her. So she walked over to the filing cabinet and lent against it turning the heating that apparently wasn't on down. Before leaning back against the filing cabinet and undid 3 or 4 buttons on her blouse. Exposing the tops of her breasts and gliding her finger from her collar bone down the seam of her top and back up again. She never looked him in the eye and pretended that she didn't know that he was watching her.

She turned back around and watched out of the corner of her eye. His eyes were bulging out of his eye sockets like a character on a cartoon. She watched him squirm in his chair, he started shuffling from side to side. She could not help but smirk at him. His face flushed, his body evidently turned on by her. She loved every second of it, the fact that she was the one in complete control. And that he was squirming at her feet.

She walked around the desk. stopping to take off her black heels at the corner, she slightly raised her skirt and walked around to face him. He pushed the chair back to give her better access to him. But she could tell that he didn't know what was about to happen to him.

"Scu…"

But she quickly shut him up by placing her lips on his, filling the kiss with passion and desire, a hunger for more. Her tongue sort entrance and arrived at her destination. Her tongue gliding against his, the taste of him invading her taste buds. She would never think of coffee and mint the same way again. She took the bottom lip in between her teeth and bit down hard drawing blood. She drew back letting go of his lips leaving them red and swollen and slightly bloody. She brought her hand to his lips and ran one finger against them surveying the damage. Smirking as she went no caring in the slightest.

She watched as his chest rose and fell in quick succession. She wanted to feel those muscles she had dreamt about for so long under her touch. So that is exactly what she did. Not bothering to remove the shirt, but simply undoing the buttons and leaving it loose at his sides.

She ran her fingernails down his stomach entwining them in his chest hair. He moaned in response, his eyes dark and lustful. Her hands stopped at the waistband of his suit trousers. She brought her lips back to him and kissed him like the world was ending. She moved the hand that was free from his waist and was now palming his quite hefty erection through his trousers, her kisses become more intoxicating and demanding.

"Fuck," he hissed out. But she did not stop.

She stood up so slightly, leant over and whispered seductively in his ear.

"Yeah, you like that don't you?"

He nodded in response but it wasn't good enough for her. She grabbed his erection and squeezed hard.

"I didn't hear you."

"Yes, fuck, yes, Please."

Just hearing him beg was pleasing her ears. She smiled wickedly at him. She was willing to put him out of his misery, but only for a little bit. Her hands were undoing the clasp of his trousers slithering her hand into the slit of his silk shorts bringing his straining cock from its confinement. Licking her lips she admired the piece of flesh in front of her. It wasn't the first time she had seen him in 'All his glory' and not for the first time she swore that he was circumcised. But seeing him now hard and rigid for her was a completely different experience. He was a little over average in length, but his girth was certainly over average. _What would it be like to have him inside her? filling her up, making her scream on top of that desk. But we will save that for another time. This time was purely a revelation of sought. _

She brought her thumb to his tip and spread some of his pre cum.

Before she brought the rest of it to her lips, her tongue darting out to taste it. He tasted salty but sweet. She could easily get addicted to the taste of him.

She lightly grazed her right index finger on the underside of his cock from root to tip, watching it respond to her touch. She did this over and over again and watched as he tried to gain some self-control and calm his breathing down. Which evidently failed as she wrapped her lips around him swallowing him whole. Her teeth lightly scratching him before his tip hit the back of her throat, she hollowed her cheeks and her tongue swirled around his girth. He rolled his head in pleasure accidentally hitting the back of the chair with a loud thump.

"Jesus Christ." He managed to say between harsh breaths.

She started to move her head up and down, breathing through her nose as she sucked him hard and strong. So ruthless and unforgiving. She felt his hand brush the hair out of her face and she suspected it was so he could see her better.

As she felt his body tense and his cock convulse. She thought about her own pleasure and was willing to give into it. Her hand worked down her body and under her skirt and slid under her panties stopping at her hips. She knew she would be dripping wet from the actions she had taken because giving him pleasure was also giving her mass amounts of it too. She moved her fingers down past her pubic bone and into her folds, gathering her juices before finding the place where she most wanted to be touched. she slid her fingers to her clit and started circling it fast as crazy. It didn't take long before her orgasm came crashing down upon her.

Her mouth was still around his cock as she hummed as the waves of pleasure made her body convulse around her fingers. Suddenly Mulder's whole body tensed

"Aah, mmmmh, Fuck, yea, Shit, sssss! ssss! SCULLLLYY"

Hot flush liquid squirted out of him. She felt the warm substance flow into her mouth and down her throat and she swallowed every last drop, savouring the taste of him. She licked him clean before letting him go.

She stood up, without saying a word to him or looking him in the eye. She straightened herself out and placed everything back where it's meant to be. she walked over to her shoes slipping them on before walking over to her things and packed them away. Grabbing her coat and walking out of the office closing the door behind her, she smiled before heading home. Leaving a shocked Mulder in her wake.

The End?


	2. Tension and Domination

It had been weeks since the incident that happened in their office. Scully never mentioned it again and he certainly wasn't going to. It was almost like it was a waking dream apart from the fact that he could still feel her mouth wrapped around his girth and the flat of her tongue gliding from root to tip. He went instantly hard whenever he thought about it.

Mulder thought things were going to change between them, but she so delightfully informed him that she had been in a few dates lately. Mulder found himself telling her that if she was happy, so was he. It was true in the sense that nothing mattered more than her happiness, but he was jealous and hurt. He would never admit that, though

It was 8.30 am on a Thursday morning and he knew she had been on a date the night before. He hadn't slept a bit, not even the few hours he normally got in a night. He secretly hoped it had gone terribly, but in reality, he knew it probably went great.

An hour passed and Scully was still not there, his mind started working overtime with all the possibilities. What could have happened between Scully and her date? The first thing that came popping up was maybe it was another Ed Jerse situation and his heart and soul sunk a little deeper every time he thought of it.

No more than a few minutes later he heard the familiar click of her heels against the hard floor and he was relieved. Mulder could physically picture the sway of her hips as she walked down to their office. The door soon opened and she walked in wearing a tight fitting grey skirt, a little higher than she would normally would wear. It was coupled by a white see-through blouse, and he couldn't help seeing the cream of her vest top peeling through. With a well-tailored suit jacket matching her skirt, she was perfectly dressed. Scully looked slightly aglow which could only mean one thing. His worst fears were realised: she had indeed slept with her date.

"Good morning, Scully, " he said, trying to keep a soft but unreadable facial expression.

"Morning, Mulder, " she smiled back at him.

He watched as she walked around to her desk. Yes, she finally had a desk. It was a little bit of a squeeze but they managed it. She placed her briefcase down on the floor, slid her jacket off her shoulders and placed it on the back of her desk chair, before sitting down and booting up her pc.

"Anything new?"

"No. So, it looks like we are still doing paperwork."

"There's no _we_, Mulder. You know that well. Either _I_ do the paperwork or it gets sent back to us because they are unable to read it."

_Humph_ _but she is right, I don't really care much for paperwork, never did. _Mulder heard the clicking of the keyboard as she had started to type up some report, probably explaining the expenses of the last few cases. He looked at his pc monitor before asking his question so she could no rage in a reaction from him.

"So, Scully, how was the date last night?"

He could feel her eyes upon him but he did not look away from the screen in front of him.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

He could hear the questioning tone in her voice. He pulled his eyes away from the screen and looked at her. His suspicions were right, she was pulling the famous Dana Scully sceptical eyebrow.

"Of course, I would want to know. Why would I not? I'm your friend. "

"Yes Mulder you are, _my best friend," _she whispered the last part.

_My lover, _he thought back, pretending he hadn't heard.

"What was that Scully?"

"Nothing. As I was saying, he was a true gentleman. We went to a beautiful restaurant with roses and fine wine than a calming moonlight walk along the Chesapeake and Ohio Canal. After that, we went back to my place."

_Wait, she can't leave it there. _"What happened next?" he dared to ask.

"He was a gentleman," she simply answered back in a tone she used for autopsies, crystal clear and cold.

_Why does she shut down? I need to know what happened. Did they sleep together_? _Fuck! _

An eerie silence descended upon the small office, and this lasted for a couple of hours. During that time, he managed to get himself worked up, every time she nibbled a pencil when she was deep in thought probably trying to conjure an excuse for something trivial. Or when she was reading something she would bite that bottom lip. Let's not even go into the looks she was giving him when she thought he wasn't looking. It was nearing the end of the day now and his sexual frustration was nearing unbearable. It was time to do something incredibly stupid or incredibly brave.

Scully had just gotten back from delivering the expense reports to Skinner's office. She was picking up her bag turning around to face the filing cabinet when he slowly walked behind her and pinned her stomach against the metal grip handle of the drawer.

He spoke deep low and huskily into her ear. Knowing his 5 o'clock shadow would tickle her neck.

"So, he was a gentleman."

He felt her shudder in response to his proximity. He also knew that she could feel what being so close to her was doing to him.

"Did he kiss you goodnight?" He pressed himself harder into her back his erection against her bum and lower back.

She whimpered in response to him.

"Did you want to invite him in?" His voice was still low and rough.

"Yes."

Mulder ran his hand down the length of her skirt before running his hand up her thigh. Discovering that she was wearing a garter belt and stockings made him harder than he already was. He moved his hand to the hem of her panties and stopped. Two things could happen now, he could get slapped and she would never speak to him again or they could carry on and live and enjoy the moment as it presented.

Scully soon made the decision for him as he felt her slightly wiggle inviting him to carry on.

"He was a good man, wasn't he? Not like you. Oh no, you're not a good girl. You're incredibly naughty aren't you?"

"Yessss"

He stroked her a few times over the material before placing the panties to the side and sliding his fingers through her dripping wet folds before finding her clit and pressing down hard making her hiss.

"My imagination is me bending you over that desk in front of everyone and fucking you from behind."

He circled her clit and dipped a finger in her tunnel and he soon felt her whole body tense before feeling her twitch in his hand.

"Good girl."

He spun her around and thrashed his mouth on hers, devouring her hugely, tasting her, duelling his tongue against hers. His hands started undoing the buttons on her shirt, letting it fall to the ground. The next to go was her vest top and lace bra.

He pulled away to look at her, her hair a mess and skirt hitched up around her waist. Her chest bare for the world to see, it rising and falling in rapid succession. Her beautiful full breasts with perfectly pink peeled nipples hard and ready for him. He smiled mischievously before carrying on.

He moved his mouth from her lips down her neck and nibbled behind her ear and to the crook of her neck before working his lips down her torso. Finding her breasts, he kissed them, he bit them, pulled them and twisted them, each action getting a different reaction from her.

She went to undo his belt but he stopped her hand. Mulder shook his head and placed them back at her side.

"It's all for you, " he whispered

He leant over her and started throwing items off the desk to make room for them before spinning her back around and widening her legs. He placed his hand between her shoulders and pushed her down so her stomach was flat against the desk.

There she stood a version of one of his major fantasies coming true. Heels on her feet and shiny stocking on her thighs, her skirt bunched up on her hips. Her legs spread open to find her hot swollen vulva opening, dripping for him. It was certainly a sight that he appreciated.

"Such a naughty girl, aren't you?"

"Yes," she replied an octave higher than normal.

He brought his hand to her ass, the whack bouncing around the room, intensifying the sound. He did it again and again, making her whimper and hiss with every strike.

Her normal white skin was now redraw he massaged the tender flesh while speaking to her softly.

"Do you want to be a good girl?"

"Yes!"

"Do you want to make it up to me?"

"Yes!"

"Hum. Let's see if you can, shall we?"

He knelt down and placed his mouth to her sex but did not touch it. Also, he placed his finger to her thighs gripping them, keeping them open. He watched as her skin broke out in goosebumps and she shuddered against him.

He placed his face to her opening. His tongue darting out to taste her. And what a taste it was_. _She tasted of strawberries and cream, of honey and cinnamon. The smell of jasmine and lavender mixed with the musk of her desire invading his every pore. She was his addiction, his very reason for being and living.

He worked his tongue up and down her glistening folds before probing her entrance and burying his tongue down her tunnel. She screamed. He stopped what he was doing and spoke to her.

"Not yet, my love, you are going to cum when I say. "

"No," she whispered back but made no effort to stop him.

He went back to what he was doing, but instead of placing his tongue back and her entrance, he placed it in her clit which made her flinch. But, she soon relaxed back into him. He dipped two fingers into her and began to thrust his hand and circle his tongue. He soon felt her thrust her hips into his face which made him speed his action on her.

"Please, " she begged

"Yes, let go my love."

His actions were as fast as he could be and with her hips thrusting in his face her whole body shattered. With that, he realized he did not want her to be brought back down, he wanted to keep the euphoria going as long as possible.

He stood up and dropped his trousers and boxers letting his straining erection break free of its confines. He grabbed his cock and wiped it against her ass. She yelled and he felt her tense.

"Not this time, my love, but soon. "

With one sharp movement, he entered her pussy. She hugged him and he filled her completely. He had never felt anything so tight and snug around his member. Fuck she was heaven.

He pulled out leaving only the tip in before plunging back into her depths. He knew he had hit the spot when she was no longer making coherent sentences which made him become more feral.

He could feel the sweat forming on his brow dripping off of him and splashing against her sticky skin.

He started growling like a wolf ready to attack, the sound of skin hitting skin, the smell of sex lingering in the air. The screeching of the desk against the room and voice of an angel among the clouds

"Uh ... uh again ... harder ... don't stop ...oh ... oh ... YES ...uh uh ohhh. "

His thrusting became wild and uncontrollable, his hand found her clit and the earth shattered around them. As they both climaxed together, each one drifted into the stars, floating in a euphoric ecstasy of their own making.

He was the one that came back down to earth first, but his mind was still in a haze. She still hadn't moved from the position he had left her in. He grabbed some tissues and slowly started to clean her up. All while whispering "good girl" in her ear.

Once he had cleared her up he pulled his trousers and boxers back and found her clothes, placing them next to her. She started to stir. Knowing her as he did, he knew that when she came down for her euphoric episode, she probably wouldn't want to see him. He gathered his bag and coat and walked out the room clicking the door behind him.


End file.
